


What costume are you wearing?

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Just a small drabble I’ve written for the Quakerider Halloween challenge.





	What costume are you wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged by the wonderful [@a-light-in-the-dark-I-hope](https://a-light-in-the-dark-i-hope.tumblr.com/) :)  
> Thank you [@whistlingwindtree](https://whistlingwindtree.tumblr.com/) for making me post this drabble on ao3 ;)  
> Enjoy!!

“What costume are you wearing?”

 

Daisy watched Robbie as she entered his room, the lights of dusk filtering through his curtains and dipping his room in orange-yellowy light. Outside, children could be heard shouting and laughing while they were out trick-or-treating, their parents probably trudging behind them.

 

“I’m dressed as a man possessed by a demon. It’s clear, no?” Robbie answered unimpressed.

 

“Those are literally your everyday clothes!” Daisy pointed to his signature leather jacket and vans.

 

“That’s because I am a man possessed by a demon.” He shrugged nonchalantly, eliciting an annoyed huff of Daisy as she crossed her arms.

 

“Come on, you can’t go dressed as that to Mack and Elena’s Halloween party?”

 

“What are you supposed to be anyway?” He said, ignoring Daisy’s previous comment.

 

“I’m Wonderwoman.” Daisy uncrossed her arms, placing them in balled-up fists into her sides, puffing out her chest and taking a heroic pose.

 

“Is that supposed to impress me?” Robbie teased, his mouth forming a smirk.

 

Daisy tilted her head down, looking at him through her eyelashes and studying him for a moment. 

 

“What?” He asked unnerved.

 

“Wait here.” She simply answered and dashed into his living room. A few moments later she returned, something now clutched in her hands.

 

“Close your eyes,” she said sweetly and he obliged.

 

He felt her coming closer, her breath tickling his cheeks. He felt something span as she slid something on his head, slowly opening his eyes he was greeted by hers. She lowered from her tiptoes, but not before pecking his lips. A warm smile appeared on his face and he almost forgot the thing she had put on his head, when she said: “Now you’re a cat possessed by a demon.”

 

He turned around to look into the mirror hanging above his wardrobe and saw the cat ears protruding from his head. 

 

“I look ridiculous.” 

 

Next to him, he saw Daisy smiling lovingly at him.

 

“You’re lucky you’re my girlfriend.” He said leaning towards her.

 

“I know”, she simply said and filled the gap between them.


End file.
